Aria's daughter
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Belle Aria Nicole Fitz is the awesome cool daughter of Aria and Ezra. Just like her mother, Belle is short with dark hair, smart and mature beyond her age.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Aria's daughter**

 **Belle Aria Nicole Fitz is the awesome cool daughter of Aria and Ezra.**

Just like her mother, Belle is short with dark hair, smart and mature beyond her age.

Only a about 2 weeks ago, Belle turned 18. Her birthday was a lot of fun. She spent it mostly with her best friends in the world, Samantha Cavanaugh, Clarissa Rivers and Jennie Fields.

Right now, Belle hang out with her mother in the living room at the Fitz house.

"Mom, do you think I'm a cool woman?" says Belle.

"Well of course you are, sweetie. No doubt about it, you're truly an amazing young lady. Just like I was when I was 18." says Aria.

"Thanks, mom." says Belle.

"It's true. You've got my DNA and some from your father as well. And with that sort of glory and power in your blood and mind, you can be nothing other than awesome and magnificent my dear daughter." says Aria.

"Why did you and dad name me Belle? Not that I don't love it, just wanna know. You've never told me." says Belle.

"A long time ago, back when I was just a kid, my favorite Disney movie was always 'Beauty & The Beast' so when I got pregnant I knew that I wanted my first child, if it was a girl, to be named Belle after the main character from the movie I used to love." says Aria.

"That's so cute!" says Belle. "Since the name means so much to you, I shall be proud to have it. Now and forever."

"I'm glad you feel that way. You're goin' to grow up to do amazing things. I can feel it." says Aria.

"Such as what?" says Belle with a cute smile.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll become the first female president of the united states. It's possible." says Aria. "I can tell you though, that whatever you'll do, remember that I will always be proud of you and love you no matter what."

"Even if I'll do really bad things?" says Belle.

"I'm sure you'll not do much bad things. Nothing you do can likely be worse than what I did as a teen." says Aria.

"Okay." says Belle.

"Since you're a legal adult now I thought we'd have some brandy tonight, just you and I. To celebrate that we both are amazing." says Aria.

"I'm on with that idea." says Belle.

Aria walk over to the big old ebony cabinet on the other side of the room. Using the key she has on the golden chain she wear around her neck, Aria unlocks the cabinet and gently grab a bottle of vintage brandy from 1964.

She also grab a pair of old French medium-size silver drinking goblets.

Aria walk back to the table, pour a drink for herself and then one for Belle.

"Can we really use these? Isn't this the 16th century goblets that daddy's mom gave you for Christmas a few years ago?" says Belle.

"Yes, these are those goblets, but they are mine and if I wanna use them for casual drinks with my only daughter, I can. Nothing wrong with that." says Aria.

Belle takes a sip of brandy.

"Hmm, alcohol taste kinda strange..." says Belle.

"That's okay. If you don't like it, you don't have to drink it. I would never force you to enjoy brandy." says Aria.

"I might learn to like it. Can I keep goin' and see if so is the case?" says Belle.

"Sure you can, girl. You're not a small child anymore. You've become a woman, more or less." says Aria. "I can't really tell you what to do all the time, like I used to. Those days are in the past."

"Thanks, mom, but you still need to tell me what do every now and then. I still have so much to learn before I have true wisdom like you and Aunt Spence." says Belle.

"Yes, but someday you'll be just as wise and beautiful as I am." says Aria. "Believe me, it's meant to happen and once it does I know you can find a good man who love you for you and who will care for you the way your father's always been there for me since I first met him."

"Okay." says Belle.

"Belle, you are amazing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." says Aria.

"Thanks, mommy!" says a very happy Belle.

"Aww! You're welcome, Belle." says Aria.

"When does daddy come home?" says Belle.

"I'm not sure. He told me he had to work late today." says Aria.

"Oh...he's supposed to play chess with me today. Weekly game. Last time I lost, but I felt like I could beat him today." says Belle.

"You guys will have to move that forward to tomorrow, girl. I'm sure your dad will be tired once he get home." says Aria.

"You're probably right, mom. You are such a smart lady." says Belle.

"Yeah. I've become wise with age." says Aria.

"I'm lucky like much if I even turn out to be half as wise as you." says Belle.

"Awww, you're adorable!" says Aria.

"Thanks, mommy!" says Belle.

They drink for a few minutes in good positive silence.

"Mom, is it okay if I still live with dad and you for nother year or two?" says Belle suddenly.

"Of course it is. Even if you're 18 now, you don't have to move out, but I do want you to start lookin' for a job." says Aria.

"I heard that the Brew is looking for people so I might get a job there." says Belle.

50 minutes later.

"Hi, girls!" says Ezra when he come home.

"Dad, today me and you were supposed to play chess. Our weekly game." says Belle.

"I know. There was a lot to do at work so I couldn't get home earlier. Set up the board and we can play chess." says Ezra.

"Mom thought you'd be too tired and that we should play chess tomorrow instead." says Belle.

"I don't mind doing that now. Truth is, it will be nice to think of something that's not work-related for a while." says Ezra.

"Ezra, you don't have to play chess with your daughter just 'cause she says so. Aren't you tired...?" says Aria as she put away the brandy and the drinking goblets.

"I meant what I said, Aria my love. Chess is a good game and I really do think it will be nice to play a bit and get my mind off everything work-related." says Ezra as he gives Aria a kiss.

"Okay. See you upstairs then in...uh, how long do you expect the chess match to take?" says Aria.

"No more than an hour." says Ezra.

"Perfect. I'll be waitin' for ya...all sexy." whisper Aria in a slutty voice.

"Nice." whisper Ezra with a smile.

"Dad, board is set up. Me is ready to win." says Belle.

"Okay. I wish you luck, Belle." says Ezra.

Almost an hour later, Belle has defeated her dad at chess.

"Wow, you managed to beat the old man, girl. Congratulations." says Ezra.

"I've practiced chess with Sam a lot lately." says Belle.

"Spencer's daughter? Okay." says Ezra.

"Thanks for the chess game. Go upstairs, dad. Mom's waitin' for you, I guess." says Belle.

"She is. Goodnight, Belle." says Ezra.

2 days later.

Belle enter the Brew.

"Are ya still lookin' for people? I want a job." says Belle as she walk up to Rowena Hawk, the owner of the Brew.

"Sure we do. You're the only one who's asked. It seems like no one else wanna work here." says Rowena.

"Okay, Miss Hawk. I'm Belle..." begins Belle.

"Belle Fitz, the daughter of Aria and Ezra, I already know who you are, girl." says Rowena with a sweet smile.

"Well, that's not really a surprise. Almost everyone in Rosewood know my mom, my dad or both." says Belle.

"I need a new barista for the Saturday night shifts so it has to be someone who's 18 or older." says Rowena.

"I turned 18 nearly 2 weeks ago." says Belle.

"Not to be rude, but you look kinda short for an 18 year old. Can I see some ID please." says Rowena.

"Sure, Miss Hawk." says Belle as she show her driver's license.

"Okay, everything appear to be in order. And by the way, no need to be so formal, you can call me Rowena." says Rowena.

"Right." says Belle.

"Do you think you can start this weekend...?" says Rowena.

"Yeah, of course." says Belle.

"See you on Saturday then." says Rowena.

45 minutes later.

"So you're going to be a freakin' baptizta?" says Clarissa.

"Barista, not baptizta." says Sam.

"I'm happy for you, Belle. My mom was a barista at the Brew for some time when she was a teen." says Jennie.

"Oh...wait, which one of your moms?" says Belle.

"Emily." says Jennie.

"I'd never be a damn bangnista! Ewww! Guys tryin' to touch my ass all the time and people order weird stuff and shit." says Clarissa.

"Issa, it's called a barista and I thought you like having men grab your ass." says Sam.

"Hot guys, yeah...not crappy guys who order coffee just so they can stare straight up my poor poop-hole all day long. Duh!" says Clarissa.

"Please, Issa, don't talk like that." says Jennie.

"Whatever..." says Clarissa as she roll her eyes.

"Sam, is true that you'll be goin' to UPenn after summer?" says Belle

"Yeah, it's very true. I'm going to study for my law degree there." says Sam.

"Not politics?" says Jennie.

"That's mom's thing. I wanna eventually join the US Supreme Court some time in the future." says Sam.

"Wow! You're dreamin' high, but that's cool." says Belle.

"Belle, what subject do you plan to focus on in college?" says Sam.

"Most likely classic literature." says Belle.

"So you wanna become a librarian?" says Jennie.

"Yeah, someday I hope to take over as head manager of Rosewood Town Library and Archive." says Belle.

"I'm sure a lot more high school kids would go there to look up information if you worked there, unlike now with crappy old Mrs Poop being in charge of the place." says Clarissa.

"Issa, her name's Mrs Porter, not Mrs Poop. You're right about the fact that Belle would make more people go there though." says Sam.

"I really don't intend to be some sexy slutty librarian in a tight top and short skirt. I wanna be a serious librarian who makes people like books." says Belle.

"That's good. I totally agree and understand, Belle." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." says Belle.

"Belle, when you become a librarian, will you wear glasses too?" says Clarissa.

"Well, only if I end up with reduced eyesight." says Belle. "Like I already told you all, I won't be some stereotypical librarian who has to wear glasses and all that stuff. That's so not what I have in mind."

"Okay..." says Clarissa.

"Issa, don't think dirty thoughts." says Belle.

"Me think no dirty stuff ever." says Clarissa.

"Yes you do, girl. You're kinda naughty." says Jennie.

"No, I'm not." says Clarissa.

"Yes, you are naughty." says Belle.

"Okay, me is, but that's not wrong. If I wanna love sex that's totally fine." says Clarissa.

"Really? Is that what your mommy tell you?" says Jennie.

"My mom's awesome and she's told me that sex is natural and a lot of fun." says Clarissa.

"Well, it might be true that she's said that. I mean, we all know that Issa's mommy used to be a sex crazy teen girl." says Belle.

"True. She was sex crazy and proud of it. I'm sure mom still love sex, but only with dad of course." says Clarissa.

"Ewww!" says Jennie.

"C'mon, Jennie! Sex is awesome." says Clarissa. "I'm like my mom, all sex crazy and proud of it, for sure."

"I'm not gonna have sex before my wedding night." says Belle.

"Whatever floats ya fuckin' boat..." mumbles Clarissa.

The next day.

"Belle, do you have a crush on a boy?" says Aria as she enter her daughter's room.

"No, there's no guy that I like. I focus on school and my friends." says Belle.

"That's good, but you can still have a man as well. I did when I was an 18 year old woman." says Aria.

"I know, but I've never met a guy that I really like very much." says Belle.

"Someday you'll find the right man. There's a soul mate for everyone and yours is waitin' for ya to find him. No one knows when you might meet the one." says Aria.

"If my future man is even half as cool as daddy I'm a lucky girl." says Belle.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Where can I find guys?" says Belle.

"Aren't there any nice boys at school, sweetie?" says Aria.

"Not rellay. Guys at school are usually lame, evil or perverted. Sometimes they are all those 3 things and such guys aren't exactly my dream date, ya know..." says Belle.

"I understand. No one wants to date an evil perv." says Aria.

"Applied to any college yet?" says Aria.

"Yeah, a few." says Belle.

"Is Hollis one of them perhaps?" says Aria.

"No. I don't want my mom to be my teacher. I mean, you teach the very subject I plan to major in." says Belle.

"Okay. I respect your decision. You should go to the college that suits you the best and where you'll be able to study to the best of your ability." says Aria.

"Thanks, mom. College is supposed to be amazing...right?" says Belle.

"Yes, college is supposed to be a good time in a person's life." says Aria.

"I hope one of my buddies will go to the same college as me." says Belle.

"I understand. It was fun for me to go to college with Hanna." says Aria.

"Hanna?" says Belle.

"Yeah. Clarissa's mother." says Aria.

"Okay." says Belle.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" says Aria.

"Nothing actually. I'm havin' dinner with the girls." says Belle. "Sorry...forgot to tell you."

"No problem. Have fun with your friends." says Aria.

"I will. We're goin' to the new taco-place on Franklin Street." says Belle.

"That sounds nice." says Aria.

"Mmm, yeah!" says Belle with a huge smile.

55 minutes later.

"Hmm, what should I wear...?" says Belle as she open her closet, about to decide an outfit for her dinner with the other girls.

She finds a black satin dress.

"It's been a while since I wore this." says Belle. "Yeah, this one's perfect."

Belle's phone suddenly beep. She's got a new txt-message.

The txt-message is from Jennie. It says "Belle, we need you. Issa plan to skip our special girl dinner to hook up with some perv guy. You have to help me to stop her. We are at my house."

Belle sends a response that says "Jennie, I'll be there asap. See ya."

Belle change into her dress, grab her purse and then walk downstairs.

"Mom, can I use the car tonight?" says Belle.

"Yeah." says Aria as she grab the keys to her fancy sports car and hands them to her daughter.

"Thanks, mommy!" says Belle with a bright smile.

Belle walk out to Aria's silver-colored sports car, climb in and drive over to the Fields house.

"I hope we can stop Issa from doing something dirty." says Belle to herself.

15 minutes later, Belle enter the Fields house.

She walk ino the living room where Jennie and Sam holds Issa in a firm, but gentle grip so she can't get away.

"Belle, tell our naughty little Issa that we need her with us for our dinner tonight." says Jennie.

"Clarissa Rivers, we know you love boys and all, but tonight you have to hang out with us. It ain't goin' to be our special girl night if we are minus one." says Belle.

"What about my sex life? I'm a girl who need regular sex or I'll go sick." says Clarissa.

"Now you're being silly and childish. You don't get sick from not havin' sex, Issa my friend. Be a mature lady tonight and spend some sweet quality time with your best friends." says Belle.

"Let me go! You guys hurt my arms! Don't hold me so hard, dang it." whines Clarissa out loud.

"Issa, stop that at once. You're not 5 years old anymore." says Sam.

"Fuck your nose, Sam!" says Clarissa in anger.

"No bad words in the house." says Jennie in a hard serious tone.

"Just go poop or whatever, Jennie." mumbles Clarissa.

"Don't speak like that." says Jennie.

"I can talk how I want." says Clarissa.

"Not in this house. Mommy Em's not gonna let you come back here ever again if she hear you talk like a street hooker." says Jennie.

"Street hooker? I talk like a 5000 dollar pro escort girl." says Clarissa.

"Isssa, be good or we have to cancel our girl dinner and move it to another night." says Sam.

"Fine! My sex date can wait to tomorrow." says Clarissa.

"Awesome! Now go get changed into something cute and then we'll head to the taco-place." says Jennie.

25 minutes later.

"I've been looking forward to this for weeks." says Jennie as the girls arrive at the taco-place.

"So have I. These girl dinners we have are amazing." says Belle.

"They are fun, but I'd rather be in bed with a hot guy right now." says Clarissa.

"Ewww!" says Jennie. "Issa, don't be disgusting."

"I'm not disgusting. I'm natural." says Clarissa.

"Jennie, have you decided what college you'll go to?" says Belle.

"Well, most likely Stanford, just like Mommy Paige." says Jennie. "I'm still waiting to find out if I got in or not."

"I haven't found out if any college wants me either." says Belle.

The next day.

"Belle, a letter for you, from Ruthford University." says Aria when she enter the kitchen and put the day's mail on the table.

"To me? Cool." says Belle as she grab the letter, open it and read it.

It says "Dear Miss Belle Fitz, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our academy. Please let us know that you have read this. Truly an honor to have you as one of our students. Glory from Mr Adam Michaels, president of Ruthford University."

"Mom, I got into Ruthford. This is so awesome. I can study and get my degree in classic literature there. My chances of becoming a librarian just increased so much." says a very happy Belle.

"Congratulations, girl." says Aria.

"Thanks, mom!" says Belle, still very happy. "I need to tell the girls."

Belle sends a txt-message to Clarissa, Sam and Jennie.

It says "Girls, I just found that I got into Ruthford University. Yay!"

"Do you wanna celebrate?" says Aria.

"Yes, with the girls." says Belle. "Is that okay?"

"Of course." says Aria.

"Yay!" says a happy Belle.

"Your friends seem to be sweet." says Aria.

"They are sweet, even though Issa is naughty sometimes." says Belle.

"She'll grow up eventually. Her mother did." says Aria.

"I hope you're right." says Belle.

"Happy that ya got into Ruthford...?" says Aria.

"Very happy." says Belle with a cute smile.

"I'm glad you'll be goin' to a good college." says Aria.

"Yeah, me too. It will be awesome." says Belle.

Belle goes up to her room.

Once she's in her room, Belle turn on her cmputer and sends an e-mail to Ruthford Univerity.

It says "Hi. I'm glad to be going to Ruthford. Looking forward to it. Glory from Belle Fitz."

45 minutes later, Clarissa, Sam and Jennie enter Belle's room.

"Hi, girls." says Belle with a sweet smile.

"Congrats, girl. Ruthford is a very good school." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Belle. "I'm a lucky chick."

"Shit, yeah!" says Clarissa with a bright big smile.

"Issa, easy." says Jennie.

"No easy! High fuckin' five, Belle!" says a happy Clarissa, trying to high five her friend, but Belle step to the side and Clarissa fall down.

"Sorry..." says Belle in a soft friendly tone.

"Fuck, Belle! Why the poop didn't you high five me?" says Clarissa, slightly angry.

"I really didn't want to. Not when you use bad words like that." says Belle.

"Looking forward to going to Ruthford University?" says Jennie.

"Yeah, it's gonna be so much fun." says Belle.

"I'm happy for you, girl." says Jennie.

"Aww! Thanks." says Belle.

"Now half of out group know what college they'll go to." says Sam.

"I'm waiting for a letter from Wilkinson College." says Jennie.

"I've not even sent my request to any school yet." says Clarissa.

"What...? You should have done that weeks ago, Issa. There's only a month left until next semester begins. I will help you find a nice college." says Sam.

"Sam, you're way too much like your uptight mommy!" says Clarissa.

"She's not uptight and neither am I. C'mon, Issa. Let's search online for a college you'd be able to get into, despite your low academic results." says Sam.

"NO! This is my worst fuckin' nightmare!" whines Clarissa, all childish.

"Relax, Issa. Sam's just gonna help you." says Belle.

"I don't want that." says Clarissa.

"What is your plan then? Don't tell us that you're gonna be a drop out." says Belle.

"Drop out, that's a cool idea." says Clarissa.

"No, it's not, Issa." says Sam.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck like hell, fuck!" screams Clarissa.

"Shut up!" says Sam as she put a hand over Clarissa's mouth and drag Clarissa upstairs.

Once they are in Sam's room, Sam gently have Clarissa sit on the bed.

Sam then grab her laptop and sit down next to Calrissa.

"Issa, time to find a college for you. Okay...let's see, searching..." says Sam as she google for a good college for Clarissa. "Ah, this seems to fit you. Greenburgh Town College. You can study fashion design there."

"An all girl school...? You serious? I wanna go to a college where there's a lot of sexy guys." says Clarissa.

"Yeah, but this college is good for you. It's easy to get into and they have a simple easy fashion design program and you once told me that you wanna study that that sort of stuff. Let's e-mail them your application." says Sam.

"Fine!" says Clarissa in anger.

"Okay. Let's see..." says Sam.

Sam write an e-mail and sends it.

"They'll probably not want me. I stink at school things." says Clarissa.

"I know. This school is for people like you, who don't have high enough results to get into a regular college. Requirements are minimum." says Sam.

"Are you havin' me go to a school for losers and crap-heads?" says Clarissa in anger.

"No, that's not what this is. It's actually a pretty nice school." says Sam.

"I hope so. I don't like if you try to trick me, woman." says Clarissa.

"Relax, Issa. I do this to help you. I'm surprised you don't understand that." says Sam.

"How's it goin'...?" says Belle with a smile as she enter the room.

"Good actually. We've sent an application for Issa to Greenburgh TC." says Sam.

"That's perfect." says Belle. "She can get into that. Requirements are minimum."

"Fuck..." mumbles Clarissa.

"Issa, don't ya wanna go to college? You need to if you want a good job." says Belle.

"I want a job, but I hate school. It's no fun." says Clarissa.

"Maybe so, but school is very important." says Belle. "Issa, you have to study and be a good girl."

"Yeah, you can't be a drop out. That's very bad." says Sam.

"C'mon, girls...! How can I ever be a smart student? I have no awesome Hastings or Fitz or Montgomery brain inside my damn head." says Clarissa.

"Issa, you could be smart if you weren't so damn lazy. I'm surprised that you aren't at least a bit better of a student. Your dad is a computer genius." says Belle.

"I only got mom's brain, I guess..." says Clarissa.

"Too bad." says Sam.

"Sam, let's quiz Issa and see how much she know." says Belle.

"Perfect idea." says Sam. "Okay...Issa, listen. Belle and I will ask you some questions to see exactly how good or bad of a student you actually are."

"Issa, who was our only Roman Catholic president?" says Belle.

"Uh...Bill Clinton, maybe?" says Clarissa.

"Wrong. It was John F. Kennedy." says Belle.

"Issa, from what nation did we get Alaska?" says Sam.

"Yay! Me know this...it's Germany." says Clarissa.

"No, it was Russia." says Sam.

"Issa, what general commanded the Union Army to victory over the Confederacy during the American Civila War?" says Sam.

"Uh...no idea." says Clarissa.

"The right answer was General Ulysses S. Grant." says Sam.

"Issa, what US state is nicknamed the 'Volunteer State'...?" says Belle.

"That's Florida, for sure." says Clarissa with a bright smile.

"No, it's Tennessee." says Belle.

"Damn..." mumbles Clarissa, smile gone from her face.

"Who was our first African American president?" says Sam.

"I know this, it was Barack Obama." says Clarissa.

"Wow! That's actually right." says Sam surprised, but happy.

Belle is surprised too.

"Yay! One for Issa." says a happy Clarissa.

"Okay. Next question. Who wrote 'To Kill a Mockingbird'...?" says Belle.

"It's that old freak Ernest something...right?" says Clarissa.

"No, it was Harper Lee." says Belle.

"Issa, who was the first Emperor of the Roman Empire?" says Belle.

"I only know one. Nero." says Clarissa.

"Well, he was one of the Roman emperors, but not the first. The first one was actually Augustus or Gaius Octavius as he was named at birth." says Belle.

"Who was the chieftain who united the tribes of the Gauls to fight against the armies of Rome?" says Sam.

"I don't know." says Clarissa.

"It was Vercingetorix." says Sam.

"In what year did World War II begin?" says Sam.

"1877." says Clarissa. "Or 1904."

"None of those. It was 1939." says Sam.

"Sam, our little Issa seems to be a worse student than we thought." says Belle.

"Yeah, we need to teach her things." says Sam.

"NO!" screams Clarissa out loud.

"Issa, now we'll teach you some basic facts that a girl you age should know." says Belle.

"Let's start with Math." says Sam.

"No." says Clarissa as she stand up and get ready to run downstairs.

"Stop!" says Sam as she grab Clarissa by the arm, holding her in place.

"Yo, you girls can't force me to study. That's a crime." says Clarissa. "And it hurts when you hold my arm, Sam."

"We're just trying to help you, it's not a crime and I don't hold you so hard that it hurts, Issa." says Sam.

"Okay." says Belle as she display a simple Math problem on Sam's computer. "Issa, what's the answer to this very simple Math problem? 5th graders usually know this, by the way."

Issa looks like she's thinking really hard, but after 5 minutes she says nothing.

"Issa, you should know this." says Belle.

"I really don't know, guys. This is hard for me." says Clarissa.

"Oh my goodness, you don't know the answer to a 5th grade Math problem." says Sam. "With such low knowledge you might actually not be able to get into Greenburgh."

"Issa, unfortunately it seems like Sam and I were wrong. You don't appear to meet even minimum college requirements. We gotta tell your parents about this." says Belle.

Belle pull out her phone and dial the Rivers house number.

"Mr Rivers speakin'..."

"Hi, it's Belle Fitz."

"Oh, hi...is there a problem?"

"Well, Caleb. Sorry, I meant Mr Rivers. Do you know that your daughter doesn't meet the requirements to get into college?"

"She told me she does."

"Just a moment ago she were unable to come up with the right answer to a 5th grade Math problem and she also did really bad on a quiz that Sam and I gave her."

"That's really bad. I've gotta talk to Clarissa about this tomorrow. Thanks for teelin' me this, Belle."

"You're welcome, sir."

Belle ends the phone call.

"Belle, you told my dad...? Why?" says Clarissa.

"He needs to know that you might fail to get into even the most simple college." says Belle.

The next day.

Belle, Sam and Jennie enter Clarissa's bedroom.

"Fuck you! Get out, now!" scream Clarissa in anger.

"Issa, what's wrong?" says Jennie in a soft friendly tone as she walk over to Clarissa and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" says Clarissa as she push Jennie's hand away.

"Tell us what's happened." says Belle in calm nice tone.

"You evil bitches know exactly what is wrong with me. After damn Belle here told my dad that I'm not smart enough for college, dad and mom got mad at me and now I can't use computer or phone for a week and I can't even leave the house." says Clarissa.

"Issa, your parents would have found out eventually, even if I hadn't told your dad." says Belle.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuck!" scream Clarissa in anger.

Clarissa grab a soft plush pillow and throw it right at Belle's face.

The pillow hit, but it's so soft that it does no damage at all. Belle simply takes the hit like it's nothing.

Jennie seem a bit afraid as she hide behind Sam.

"Issa, listen to us. We just wanna help you. We care about you." says Belle.

"Leave." is all that Clarissa says.

"Okay, we'll be back a few hours later." says Sam.

Sam, Belle and Jennie leave the room and walk downstairs.

"Mrs Rivers, your daughter's mad at us." says Belle.

"She shouldn't be. You girls were just trying to help her." says Hanna.

"I need to make sure that Clarissa gets into college." says Caleb. "My daughter's not going to be a drop out."

"Mr and Mrs Rivers, see ya later. We'll be back in a few hours to check on Issa." says Belle.

"Okay." says Caleb with a friendly smile.

Belle, Jennie and Sam leave the house.

5 hours later.

"Issa, feeling better?" says Jennie as she, Sam and Belle enter Clarissa's room again.

"Uh...a bit..." mumbles Clarissa in a weak tone.

Clarissa's make-up is a mess, so she has been crying.

"Can we come in this time?" says Belle.

"You guys can stay. I'm not that mad at you all anymore." says Clarissa.

"That's good. Issa, me and Sam were kinda hard on you, but we did what we did because we care about you. We want you to get into college." says Belle.

"I know. You girls are the best buddies I could ask for. I love you all." says Clarissa.

"We love you too, girl." says Jennie.

"Mom helped me get into summer school so I can catch up my school work over the weeks that are left until the new semester starts." says Clarissa.

"Awesome! Make sure you make the most of it." says Belle with a smile.

"I will." says Clarissa.

Clarissa giggle a bit.

Jennie gives Clarissa a hug.

4 days later.

"Mom, it's gonna be so much fun to study at Ruthford." says Belle.

"I'm glad you're lookin' forward to college." says Aria.

"Issa might not even get into college." says Belle.

"Yeah, I heard from Hanna that Clarissa doesn't even meet the minimum requirements for basic college education." says Aria.

"Mom, do I get my own car when I start college?" says Belle.

"Sorry, but no, you don't, Belle. We don't have money for that." says Aria.

Moving forward to a few days before college begins.

Belle has just packed her bags and now she is ready to head off to Ruthford.

Belle walk downstairs and outside and gasp in positive surprise when she sees a new cool purple sports car that she's never seen before.

"OMG, is that mine?" says Belle.

"Yeah, it's yours, girl." says Aria with a smile.

"Mom, thanks. How? You told me we didn't have money to get me a car..." says Belle.

"I did, but I wanted this to be a surprise." says Aria.

"Awww! Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad." says a happy Belle.

"It wasn't easy to keep you from finding out, girl." says Ezra. "We had to hide the car over at the Cavanaugh house."

"Thanks sooo much! Me love it. The car is awesome and it's purple, my favorite color." says a very happy Belle.

Aria gives Belle the keys to the new car.

Belle loads her bags into her new car.

"Thanks!" says Belle with joy as she hug her parents.

Belle then get into her new car and drive off to college.

"Ezra, can you believe that our lil' baby is goin' to college already? I feel like it was only yesterday that she was just a kid." says Aria.

"Time rush by so fast. Soon she might have a family of her own." says Ezra. "I miss the days when she was playing with dolls and stuffed animals."

"I miss those days too." says Aria.

8 hourslater, Belle arrive at Ruthford campus.

"Hi, welcome to Ruthford. I'm Emma Raven and I'll be you roommate." says an Irish girl with red hair, who stand outside the Delta Novus dorm, the dorm Belle already know she will be in.

"Hi. I'm Belle Fitz." says Belle. "And by the sound of it, you're Irish, right?"

"Yes. Moved to the US only a year and half ago, but I like it. Less strict than back in Ireland, if you know what I mean." says Emma.

"I understand." says Belle.

"Let me show you to our room. It's on the third floor." says Emma.

Belle grab her bags and follow Emma up to the third floor.

They walk up the stairs to the third floor, into the left hallway and then into the second room on the right.

"Here we are. I know it's not much, but it's our home away from home anyways." says Emma as they enter their room.

"I like it." says Belle and she really does. She was prepared for something much worse.

"Your bed is the one on the left side of the room. You have a closet here." says Emma. "Bathroom's down at the end of the hallway. Lights usually have to be turned off by eleven at nights. Breakfast is at six in the morning. No drugs or alcohol in here. If you're dating someone, that person can visit on weekends and if so, you can have sex in one of the empty rooms. There are always a few that no one live in. I think that's all the info. you need."

"Okay. Nothing that I can't deal with. Normal and good." says Belle.

"I'm glad you like it." says Emma.

"I do. Anyways, what do you major in?" says Belle.

"Classic Music. Dad says that I've always had a love for that." says Emma.

"Dad...? What's happened to your mom?" says Belle confused.

"She's dead. I lost my mom when I was just a 7 year old child...it was...cancer..." says Emma.

"Sorry...didn't know." says Belle.

"It's okay. Like you said, you did not know." says Emma.

"Yeah...so, can you show me where the classic literature clssroom is?" says Belle.

"I've never been there, but I know a girl who's in that class." says Emma. "She's my friend. Just a moment."

Emma leave the room and return a few minutes later with a tall Latino girl.

"Belle, this is my friend Victoria Montez. She's in classic literature just like you, so she can show you where it is." says Emma.

"Hello, my name is Victoria Lola Montez. Welcome to Ruthford." says Victoria in a posh, but also friendly voice.

"Hi, my name's Belle Fitz." says Belle with a cute smile.

"Hello, Belle. So you love books too? That's so cool. Let me show you the classic literature classroom." says Victoria.

Belle follow Victoria downstairs, outside and over to a large building on the other side of campus.

They enter through the large main doors and get into a room where there are 2 doors.

"Our classroom's the door to left, to the right is the library." says Victoria. "Professor Diana Crow is our teacher. You will like her, for sure. She's totally awesome."

The door to the library opens and a women walk out. She is wearing a dark blue formal business suit that fit tight to her perfect slim top model body. She has glasses on and her light brown hair is up in a bun.

It's Professor Diana Crow.

"Hello, Professor Crow." says Victoria.

"Hi, Miss Montez." says Professor Crow.

"Professor, this is one of your new studesnt this year." says Victoria as she gesture towards Belle.

"Hi, Professor. I'm Belle Fitz." says Belle.

"Hi, Miss Fitz. I hope you're looking forward to being in my class." says Professor Crow.

"I do, Professor. I love books." says Belle.

"That's very good." says Professor Crow. "I'll see you both in class tomorrow."

Professor Crow walk away.

"Seems like you and I are lucky. We have a cool teacher." says Belle.

"Yes. Professor Crow is super-sweet. All her students love her." says Victoria.

"Including you?" says Belle.

"Yes and soon including you as well, I hope." says Victoria.

"Yeah, I think so too. She does seem nice." says Belle.

"She is." says Victoria.

"Cool." says Belle.

"Yes." says Victoria with a cute friendly laugh.

"You're obviously not new here like me, so how long have you been goin' to this college?" says Belle.

"This is my second year. Last year I was new like you are today." says Victoria.

"What about Emma?" says Belle.

"She's in her second year too, just like me." says Victoria.

"Cool. Who helped you guys out when you were new here?" says Belle.

"It's a bit sad. Nobody did. We had to figure all the crap out ourselves. You are truly lucky to have us." says Victoria.

Belle is surprised. She didn't expect the word 'crap' to come out from Victoria's mouth.

"I guess I'm a lucky girl." says Belle.

"Woman." says Victoria. "This is college. You're a woman now."

"Sorry. You're right." says Belle with a cute smile.

"No problem, Belle." says Victoria as she smile too.

"I'm hungry. Didn't have time for breakfast this morning." says Belle.

"Actually neither did I. Let's go grab some sushi. Do you like sushi, Belle?" says Victoria.

"Yeah, I do." says Belle.

"Cool. There's a nice sushi-place about 20 minutes away." says Victoria.

"Awesome! Let's take my car." says Belle.

"Yeah. We should ask Emma to come along though." says Victoria.

"Usually that would be totally okay and all, but I drive a cool sports car with only place for 2 people and I don't think Emma wanna ride in the trunk." says Belle.

"I guess it's you and me then." says Victoria as she giggle a bit, suddenly not sounding posh at all anymore.

"Wow, you're not as posh as you act out, are ya?" says Belle.

"No, that's just how I pretend to be when I meet new people, but now you and me are more or less buddies so I can be my real self around you." says Victoria.

"Yeah, we're buddies." says Belle.

Belle and Victoria walk to Belle's car.

Victoria gasp in surprise when she sees Belle's car. Her own isn't even nearly as cool.

"You love my car?" says Belle with a charming smile.

"I do. It's amazing. My car's a piece of junk compared to this one." says Victoria.

The 2 womane get into the car.

Victoria guides the way to the sushi-place.

"Here we are." says Victoria as they arrive at the sushi-place. "I ate here a lot last year semester. The sushi is really cheap here, buy it's also really good."

"Okay. Nice." says Belle.

Belle's phone suddenly beep.

Belle open her black purse and pull out her silver-colored phone.

"Hi, this is Belle."

"Belle, it's your mother."

"Oh, hi, mom."

"Just wanted to make sure you got to Ruthford safe and in one piece."

"I'm totally okay, mom. Victoria and I are about to get sushi."

"Who's Victoria?"

"One of my new college friends. She's awesome."

"That's good. Have a nice day."

"Thanks, mom. You too. Bye."

Belle ends the phone call.

"Who was it...?" says Victoria.

"My mom." says Belle.

"She was worried about you?" says Victoria.

"Maybe a little." says Belle.

"My mom was super-worried last year when I started college. She was afraid she'd never see me again." says Victoria.

"Cute." says Belle.

"Sort of, yeah. Looking back at now it's cute, but last year not so much." says Victoria.

The next morning.

Belle wake up early as she usuallu does.

She sleep naked so she get up and put on her red lace bra, red lace panties, black satin t-shirt and blue denim skinny jeans and white sneakers.

"Okay, ready for college day number one." says Belle.

Belle talks a bit louder than she is aware of so she wakes up Emma.

"Belle, why the crap are you up already? We're 2 people in here and the other girl wanna sleep. I just had such an amzing sex-dream..." says Emma.

"Sorry...go back to sleep." says Belle. "I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks, babe..." mumbles Emma and then falls asleep again.

"Babe...? Weird." thinks Belle, who is not used to being called 'babe' by another girl, but it seems to be standard stuff for Emma.

Belle goes out into the hallway and to the bathroom to pee and brush her teeth.

When she return to the room 20 minutes later, Emma is slowly starting to wake up.

Emma roll over in bed and grab her phone, while she does so something fall out from under her sheets and down onto the floor.

It's a red rubber dildo.

"Ewww!" says Belle.

"Chill, babe. It's just a dildo." says Emma with a casual smile.

"Okay...first, me name's Belle, not 'babe' and second, I'm a virgin and I don't like sexual things." says Belle in a serious tone.

"Sorry. I didn't know." says Emma in a friendly tone.

"Next time, give me a warning." says Belle.

"Sure, it's a deal, Belle." says Emma.

2 and half hours later, Belle walk into class.

She quickly finds an empty seat and sits down and turn on her laptop.

"Sorry, young lady. This is a college class, aren't you too damn tiny to be in college?" says the professor as he look at Belle. The professor who is not the one Belle met yesterday. Instead it's a man with the body of an elite soldier and a voice to match.

"I'm short, but I'm 18, sir." says Belle with mature confidence. The type of confidence she has got from both her parents.

"ID please." says the professor.

"Yes of course, Professor...?" says Belle.

"Professor Carl Salamon." says the professor.

Belle shows her driver's license to Professor Salamon.

"Okay...uh, Miss Belle Fitz. Wait, do you happen to be the Belle Fitz who is the daughter of Ezra Fitz, the president of Hollis College in Rosewood...?" says Professor Salamon.

"Yes, Ezra Fitz is my father." says Belle.

"Well, sorry, Miss Fitz. Take your seat. Sorry for being so hard on you." says Professor Salamon.

"Sir, not to be rude, but why the sudden change in attitude towards me?" says Belle.

"Your father and I went to Hollis together. Ezra is a good man and any daughter of his deserve my respect." says Professor Salamon.

"Okay. Thanks, sir." says Belle.

"Sir?" says Victoria.

"Yes, Miss Montez." says Professor Salamon.

"Where's Professor Diana Crow?" says Victoria.

"She suddenly got sick this morning so I'll take her place until she feels better." says Professor Salamon.

Belle smile. She thinks that Professor Crow seem nice even though she's only met her briefly. Though now her teacher will be a friend of her dad so she is still happy.

After school that day.

Belle grab her phone and dial Ezra's number.

"Mr Fitz speakin'..."

"Hi, dad. Guess who's my main professor?"

"I have no idea. I really don't know any of the teachers at Ruthford."

"Are you sure? My professor knows you and I think you know him too. His name's Carl Salamon."

"Carl...? I had no idea he was teaching at Ruthford. Last time I heard from him he was an officer in the US Marine Corps."

"Well, he's teachin' here now and he is awesome."

"I'm glad you have a good teacher, Belle. Say hi to Carl from me."

"I will, dad. Have a great day."

"You too, girl."

Ezra ends the phone call.

Ezra turns to his wife and says "That was Belle. She just told me that Carl Salamon is her main professor."

"Wasn't he a Marine?" says Aria.

"He was last time I met him five years ago at Hollis for class reuinion, but not anymore it seems." says Ezra.

"It's good that he's Belle's teacher though. That way we know that our daughter is in good hands." says Aria.

"Very true." says Ezra.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Belle walk into class a few minutes early.

Professor Carl Salamon is already there.

"Hi, professor. Dad says hi. And he also told me that he thought you were still a Marine." says Belle with a sweet smile.

"I was a Marine, but after a rather serious injury I was forced to retire from active military duty." says Professor Salamon.

"Okay." says Belle.

"Is your mom doing well too?" says Professor Salamon.

"Yeah, mom's totally fine." says Belle.

"I'm glad that...oh, damn, I always forget your mom's name." says Professor Salamon. "Anyways, I'm glad she's fine."

"Her name is Aria, sir." says Belle.

"Oh yeah, that's it...Aria. Why do I always forget that...?" says Professor Salamon.

2 days later.

"Hi, Carl." says Ezra as he enter Carl Salamon's office at Ruthford.

"Ezra, long time no see. How're ya doin' these days, man?" says Carl.

"I'm absolutely fine, man. So why aren't you a Marine? I remember that you wanted that more than almost anything." says Ezra.

"Well, after I took a bullet to my foot, I was forced to retire and since I already had a degree in classic literature from Hollis I decided to start teaching and I heard from Alexa McDonald that they needed a new teacher here, so that's it." says Carl.

"I'm glad you've got a good job. Do feel free to stop by the house sometime. Aria and I would enjoy that. Maybe you could come over for dinner sometime. Saturday night...?" says Ezra.

"Sure, dude." says Carl.

"That's perfect...bring Vanessa as well." says Ezra.

"Vanessa left me." says Carl.

"Oh...you and her seemed to fit so well together." says Ezra.

"Not like you and your wife." says Carl.

"Well, it probably was not meant to be." says Ezra. "I hope you find the right woman soon."

"Right, so do I, dude. Anyways, cool that you decided to decided to visit me here." says Carl.

"Sorry, that I haven't kept in touch, but as president of Hollis I've very busy." says Ezra.

"No fear, man. I get it." says Carl.

"Okay. Just drop me an e-mail if you feel like comin' over for dinner." says Ezra.

"Alright. See ya another time, Ezra." says Carl.

The next day.

Belle wakes up early as she usually does.

After she's done in the bathroom, she walk into the kitchen and makes breakfast for the other girls in the dorm.

"Tadaaah!" says Belle with a bright happy smile when the other girls in the dorm walk into the kitchen.

"Awww! You made us breakfast, Belle? So sweet of you." says Emma.

"No problem, girls." says Belle.

Belle and the other girls sit down and eat.

"So how do you enjoy college so far?" says Emma.

"It's really good. I love it." says Belle.

"I'm happy for you." says Emma.

"Thanks." says Belle.

"No problem, Belle." says Emma.

"Yeah." says Belle.

"See you for dinner tonight after school, Belle?" says Emma.

"Totally." says Belle.

"Awesome." says Emma.

"I have to leave now. I'm late for class." says Belle.

Belle put on her jacket, grab her purse and then run to class.

"Sorry, professor. I know I'm almost 15 minutes late." says Belle.

"Not a problem, just take your seat, Miss Fitz." says Professor Salamon.

"Yes, sir." says Belle.

Belle takes her seat and swich on her laptop.

Later at lunch, Belle sit at the same table as Victoria and two girls named Juliet and Tammy who are also in the classic literature class.

"Is it true that Professor Salamon's a friend of your dad, Belle?" says Tammy.

"Yeah, it's true. Dad and Professor Salamon went to Hollis together when they were our age." says Belle.

"Cool." says Tammy.

"What does your parents work with, Tammy?" says Belle.

"My mom's a jazz dancer and my dad owns a small book store in Ravenswood." says Tammy.

"Ravenswood...? Isn't it kinda creepy to live there? I mean, there's a lot of evil dark stuff goin' on there." says Belle.

"Actually we live in Brookhaven, but dad has his store in Ravenswood, don't ask me why. I don't know." says Tammy. "And yes, there's truly a bunch of strange shit going on in Ravenswood. Some people say that there are zombies and demons there. Maybe vampires too."

"I hope your dad is safe." says Belle.

"He has a gun, just in case." says Tammy.

"Juliet, what does your mom and dad do?" says Belle.

"My dad is a doctor working at Radley and mom's a housewife." says Juliet.

"Radley?" says Belle.

"Yeah." says Juliet.

"Oh my gosh, Radley scare the heck out of me. I always stay away from the damn place." says Belle. "My mom has told me about all the bad shit that's happened there in the past."

"It's a much better place now." says Juliet.

"That's good to know." says Belle.

"I can take you to Radley sometime and show that it's a rather nice place now." says Juliet.

"Thanks, but I prefer to keep myself as far away from there as possible." says Belle.

"Okay, you don't have to come to Radley with me, but trust me. The place isn't as dark and dangerous as it used to be." says Juliet.

"I trust you. Still I don't ever wanna set foot inside Radley unless I really need to." says Belle.

"Okay. If you don't like Radley that's totally fine." says Juliet with a friendly smile. "There are many others who have negative feelings about Radley just like you do."

"That's good. I'm glad you understand." says Belle in a sweet tone.

"I'm a nice girl." says Juliet.

"Belle, does your mom work at Hollis too, like your dad...?" says Juliet.

"Yeah, she work there." says Belle.

"That's cool." says Tammy.

"I know." says Belle with a cute smile. "Mom is awesome."

"I'm glad you have a nice mom." says Juliet.

"Me too." says Tammy.

The next day.

"Belle, tonight I'm gonna do you know what again. Is that okay?" says Emma.

"No, not really. Sorry..." says Belle.

"Okay. I'll sleep on the couch in the TV-room then and do 'my thing' there instead." says Emma.

"That's good." says Belle. "I really hate...the thing you wanna do."

"I know, but you're still my friend, right...?" says Emma.

"Emma, of course I am. You're a really cool chick and I like hangin' out with ya." says Belle.

"You're cool too. I like your accent." says Emma. "It's really awesome."

"Thanks. I got my accent from my mom." says Belle.

"Okay." says Emma.

"So how was your day?" says Belle.

"Pretty nice. I got so many amazing txt-messages from my boyfriend." says Emma.

"You have a boyfriend...?" says Belle.

"Yeah, don't you?" says Emma.

"No, I'm a single lady." says Belle.

"Okay." says Emma.

"I love being single." says Belle.

"Who do you cuddle with when you're sad then?" says Emma.

"Myself, probably...or maybe a plushie animal." says Belle.

"Oh, I understand." says Emma.

"Yeah." says Belle.

"You're cool." says Emma.

"Thanks." says Belle.

"I'll order us some take-out." says Emma.

"No need to waste money on that. I can make dinner for you and me." says Belle.

"Really? Cool." says Emma.

"Yes, really. Let me make dinner." says Belle.

"Okay." says Emma.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour." says Belle.

"Nice. That means I'll have time to shower and take a short nap." says Emma.

Belle goes to the kitchen and starts to make dinner.

Emma goes to the shower, takes off her clothes, switch on the water and then shower for about 11 minutes or so and spend the rest of the hour taking a nap.

Emma wakes up when Belle enters the room and says "Girl, wake up! Dinner's on the table. In the TV-room, actually. I kinda thought we could watch a movie while we eat."

"Cool. I'll be there in a couple minutes, babe." says Emma as she slowly sit up in bed, pull her very baggy sweatpants back on, put her shoes on and then stands up.

4 minutes later.

Emma walk into the TV-room and gasp in positive surprise when she sees the awesome dinner that Belle has made for the 2 of them.

"Have a seat, babe." says Belle, calling Emma 'babe' before she notice that she does so.

"Sure." says Emma as she takes a seat on the blue couch.

They eat and watch some old chick flick.

"Ever kissed a boy?" says Emma suddenly.

"No, me is the unkissed untouched virgin type of chick." says Belle.

"Really? You are very mature for a girl who's never done anything with any boy." says Emma. "I like that."

"Thanks." says Belle.

"I like mature people and you are truly mature." says Emma.

"You are also mature." says Belle.

"I try to be." says Emma with a casual smirk.

"Trust me, you are mature." says Belle in a friendly tone.

"Okay...thanks, babe." says Emma.

"No problem, Emma." says Belle.

"Please, call me 'babe'...that's so cool." says Emma.

"Okay...uh...babe." says Belle.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Emma.

"Ewww!" says Belle.

"What?" says Emma.

"You seemed to become turned on when I called you 'babe'..." says Belle.

"I didn't. I just sound like that when I'm happy." says Emma.

"Oh, okay." says Belle.

The next day.

"Belle, I bought you a little gift." says Emma.

Emma hands a gift box wrapped in pink paper to Belle.

Belle opens it. Inside is a white violin.

"Aww! Thanks so much." says a happy Belle.

"No problem, babe." says Emma.

Belle grab her new violin and play a short version of 'White Star' by Jackie Horton.

Emma smile, she had no idea that Belle could play the violin with such awesome skill.

"Wow! You're fuckin' pro, babe." says Emma.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says Belle.

"You really are good at this. Can you play any other instruments?" says Emma.

"Yeah...guitar, piano, harp and drums." says Belle.

"That's so cool. Kinda like a whole rock band in one single chick." says Emma.

"Sure, sort of..." says Belle.

"C'mon, Belle. You're a cute rock star." says Emma with a sweet smile.

"Awww! Thanks, Emma." says Belle.

"What guitar do you have?" says Emma.

"I have a vintage Gibson Hummingbird acoustic that my mom gave me a few years ago and a 12-string Rickenbacker electric." says Belle.

"Cool. I only have a crappy Ibanez acoustic guitar." says Emma. "Saving up for a Gibson SG though."

"Nice." says Belle.

"My dad used to play a Gibson SG custom back in the days so that's why I'm goin' for that model." says Emma. "And also 'cause I love classic rock."

"So that's the music you enjoy?" says Belle.

"Yeah. Led Zeppelin all the way for me." says Emma.

"I didn't know that girls like you could love that music." says Belle. "I think it's cool that you do though."

"Thanks." says Emma.

"No problem." says Belle.

"What music do you love, babe?" says Emma.

"Blues and country." says Belle.

"Cool." says Emma. "My mom love country music."

"That's nice." says Belle.

"Yeah." says Emma.

"I love music, but books are my true passion. Obviously. That's why I study classic literature." says Belle.

"I understand. Books is my passion too." says Emma.

2 weeks later.

Emma enter the room she share with Belle and smile when she sees Belle who sit on her bed, playing her Gibson Hummingbird and singing.

The song Belle play / sing is 'White Horse' by Rose Michaels.

"Awww! Beautiful music." says Emma.

"Thanks, babe." says Belle with a sweet smile.

"Can you do 'Green Fire Soul' by Katherine Tapping?" says Emma.

"Sure." says Belle and starts to play / sing the song Emma asked for.


	3. Chapter 3

4 weeks later.

Someone knocks on the door to Emma and Belle's room.

Emma opens and a guy stand there.

"Awww, hi, so cool that you're here!" says Emma with joy as she hug the guy.

"Hi, baby." says the guy.

"Emma, who's this?" says Belle confused.

"Belle, this is my boyfriend Michael." says Emma.

"Hi, my name's Belle. I share a room with your girlfriend here at school." says Belle.

"Michael, this is Belle, my new buddy." says Emma.

"Belle, do you have a boyfriend...?" says Michael.

"No, me is the unkissed virgin girl." says Belle.

"Really? There aren't that many chicks like that these days. Sometimes it seems like girls start to have sex when they're just 12 years old." says Michael.

"Well, I'm a virgin and so are 3 of my best friends from high school. I prefer to wait with sex until I find the perfect man." says Belle.

"Emma, let's go and have a moment." says Michael.

"Yeah. See ya later, Belle." says Emma.

The next day.

"Emma, did you have, uh...a good...time with your boyfriend yesterday?" says Belle.

"Of course. Michael seems kinda like the typical horny man, but he's actually really sweet to me and I love him." says Emma.

"I could tell that you've got strong feelings for him. Your eyes had a special glow when he showed up." says Belle.

"He turns me on." says Emma.

"I don't need any details, thank ya." says Belle.

"Sorry, babe. I forgot that you don't like sex." says Emma.

"Wanna go get lunch?" says Belle.

"I do, but I need to shower first. Give me like 20 minutes or so." says Emma.

"Okay." says Belle.

Belle sit down on the couch, grab her acoustic guitar and starts to play and sing.

 _ **God once said, that I am star. I shall go far. Yes, I know what we are.**_

 _ **Take my hand, and just be my friend. In the end. I'll be there for you.**_

 _ **Help me to see. How the life should be. I know that we shall be strong and so free.**_

 _ **And I can't help it. I will always care about you.**_

 _ **Yes, I will. For sure, my friend.**_

"Sexy song. Wanna get cozy?" says a guy as he walk by.

"No!" says Belle in a hard confident tone.

"Okay...bye." mumbles the guy as he walk away.

"Oh my gosh! Men...always tryin' to hit on the first cute chick they see. That's very lame." says Belle.

Later, Belle and Emma eat sushi in their room.

"Do you hope to become a librarian after college?" says Emma.

"Yeah...do you?" says Belle.

"Yeah. I wanna work at the library in Brookhaven." says Emma.

"Seems like we're pretty similar." says Belle.

"Yeah, aside from the fact that I love sex and you do not." says Emma.

"Yeah." says Belle.

"Are your parents nice?" says Emma.

"They are amazing. I have really cool parents." says Belle.

"My mom's cool, but dad is an egocentric perv." says Emma.

"Oh, so that's where your sexual side comes from?" says Belle, teasing Emma in a friendly way.

"I guess so..." says Emma. "Maybe..."

"Okay." says Belle.

"Belle, I know you're a virgin, but have ya ever masturbated...?" says Emma.

"I did try it once last year, but it did not feel good for me." says Belle.

"I'm surprised that it didn't feel good." says Emma.

"I'm not. I wasn't turned on." says Belle.

"Okay. What movies do you love?" says Emma.

"Vintage stuff. Black and white, ya know." says Belle.

"Oh, really? That's cool." says Emma.

"I know. I love film noir and other old school movies." says Belle.

"Very cool. Not many 18 year old chicks love that." says Emma.

"I got it all from my parents. They have watched such stuff like that since before I was born so it's natural that I love it." says Belle.

"I watch mostly comedy and porn." says Emma.

"You're a modern chick? I'm an old school girl." says Belle.

"Yeah, I'm modern, that's true." says Emma.

"Cool." says Belle.

"Thanks." says Emma.

Belle grab her acoustic guitar and starts to play and sing.

 _ **You say it's easy. You see through every window break. Touch the darkness. Making a wish that meant no less.**_

 _ **I can see how we're supposed to be. I hope that you could stay with me.**_

 _ **Someday we shall all be strong and free. That is a day I'd love to see.**_

 _ **Don't you forget me. You are my friend and I still care.**_

 _ **See the sunshine, high up above us in the air.**_

 _ **I can see how we're supposed to be. I hope that you could stay with me.**_

 _ **Someday we shall all be strong and free. That is a day I'd love to see.**_

 _ **You claim it was easy.**_

 _ **I asked you why. Why?**_

 _ **Oh yeah!**_

 _ **It...was...easy. Yeah!**_

"Wow! That's beautiful." says Emma.

"Thanks. It's a song my mom wrote a few years ago." says Belle.

"I like it." says Emma. "So beautiful."

"I love it too." says Belle.

"Play me someting else, babe." says Emma.

Belle once again start to play and sing.

 _ **The darkness in my heart brought me pain. I didn't see, I lost you my friend. No light and joy would be there for me. I hope you remember me.**_

 _ **Some day I shall return to you. I know that what we had was real and true.**_

 _ **And please forgive me for what I've done. I never had held a gun.**_

 _ **Is this a dream? No it must be real. Pain is the one thing that I do feel. Maybe some day I shall be strong. Do you wanna come along?**_

 _ **Today I will be here for you. Today it all will be nice and true.**_

 _ **Can you forgive me for what I've done? It's a pen, it's not a gun.**_

 _ **Don't you leave me here alone. I really don't love to be alone.**_

 _ **You are my friend until the dark end. An end of the evil and death.**_

 _ **The end of evil...and death.**_

"Beautiful. Did your mom write that too?" says Emma.

"No, I did." says Belle.

"Wow! So damn cool. It's an awesome song." says Emma.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says Belle.

"You're welcome, babe." says Emma.

"Emma, why do you call me babe?" says Belle.

"I refer to all my female friends as babe. It sounds cool." says Emma.

"Oh, okay." says Belle.

"Don't you mean, oh, okay...babe?" says Emma.

"Uh...okay, babe." says Belle.

"Yay!" says a happy Emma in a childish tone.

"Awwww! Cute." says Belle with a sweet smile.


	4. Chapter 4

2 days later.

Belle walk into class when she suddenly sees a guy she's never seen before.

She guess that he must be new at the school.

"Who's the new guy?" whisper Belle to Tammy.

"His name's Rob Gardner. I think he got a transfer from Veilstone College." whisper Tammy back.

"Nice. He's really hot." whisper Belle.

Rob is tall with dark hair.

For the first time in her entire life, Belle's heart makes double jumps because of a guy.

Rob has a certain resemblance to a young version of Ezra, just as Belle look like Aria.

"Maybe history repeat itself with my generation..." thinks Belle.

She takes her seat which happens to be next to Rob.

"Hi, my name's Belle." says Belle with a smile.

"Hi there. I'm Robert Gardner. I'm new here, got a transfer from Veilstone." says Rob.

"Nice with a new guy in class and you being kinda handsome doesn't hurt. Just the opposite." says Belle.

"Thanks, Belle. You're really cute." says Rob.

"Oh, you like my mixed style of Goth and Vintage?" says Belle.

"Sure I do. It suits you." says Rob with a friendly voice.

"Do you wanna go out with me on Saturday?" says Belle with a cute smile.

"We've just met. Slow please." says Rob and now Belle thinks that he sound kinda like Ezra.

"Okay. Slow." says Belle as she blush a bit.

"I can tell you that once we get to know each other more and if it turn out we along really great, then I will go out with you for sure 'cause you are very cute and seem to be really nice." says Rob.

"Thanks and you're very handsome and really cool." says Belle.

"Class, listen...today we have a new student. He's the son of a US Army colonel and he is also a former student at Veilstone College. Robert Gardner II." says Professor Salamon.

Rob stands up and says "Thank you, sir. It's great to be here. I look forward to getting to know y'all."

When he says the 'getting to know' part, Rob gives Belle a subtle wink.

This makes Belle blush and giggle a bit.

After class, Tammy walk up to Belle.

"Belle, do you have a crush on the new guy?" says Tammy.

"Yeah, I guess I do. He's so hot and handsome and awesome." says Belle.

"Well, he seems to like you too." says Tammy.

"I hope so." says Belle.

Later at dinner, Emma says "Belle, I heard from Tammy that you've found a guy to crush on. Who is he?"

"The new guy in my class...his name's Rob Gardner." says Belle. "He is so hot."

"Wow! You are actually straight after all. Cool. I hope he's your dream man." says Emma. "I hope you'll get him, babe. I really do."

"Thanks, Emma." says Belle.

"Yep." says Emma with a sweet smile.

"How was you day?" says Belle.

"It was nice." says Emma.

"Okay." says Belle with a cute little laugh.

"You're cool." says Emma.

"So are you." says Belle.

2 months later.

"Belle, do you wanna go out with me tonight?" says Rob.

"Yeah, of course. I'd love to." says Belle with a bright cute smile.

"Okay. See you at seven tonight?" says Rob.

"It's a deal. Meet me over by the Ben Franklin statue." says Belle.

"Sure. I'll be there, Belle." says Rob.

"Awesome." says Belle.

Belle goes back to her room and look through her clothes, trying to decide what to wear for her first date with Rob.

"Hmm, nothing slutty 'cause I'm a woman of class, not a hooker." says Belle.

She finds her purple satin dress.

"Oh, this one's perfect. I hope it still fit me. Last time I wore it was for Thanksgiving two years ago and my boobs have grown a bit since then." says Belle.

She try it on and as she sort of expected, her boobs make the dress way to tight. In fact it's so tight on her body that it hurt a bit.

"Dang!" says Belle. "I hope I have something else..."

Belle finds nothing that is suitable for a date, but then she remembers what her mom once told her.

 _ **Flashback:**_

"It's not that important to wear fancy clothes for a date. Casual clothes can work as well, as long as it's not too casual." says Aria. "I've worn t-shirt and jeans on many dates with your dad."

"Oh, cool." says Belle.

 _ **End of the flashback.**_

Belle put on a dark-red t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a white leather jacket.

"Yeah...perfect." says Belle with a sweet smile.

"OMG, what are you dressing up for, babe?" says Emma.

"I have a date with Rob tonight." says Belle.

"That's so cool. If you need to have sex, tell em and I give you a key to an empty room." says Emma.

"No need for that. I will not have sex with Rob." says Belle.

"If you say so, babe. Have fun at least." says Emma.

"Of course, Emma. Thanks." says Belle.

"You're welcome, babe." says Emma.

"Yeah." says Belle.


	5. Chapter 5

At seven, by the Ben Franklin statue in the college garden.

Rob walk towards the statue.

"Hi, Rob." says Belle, who is already there.

"Hi, Belle. You look hot." says Rob.

"Oh, really? Maybe I should've worn a dress or something." says Belle.

"It's okay. I prefer chicks who wear more badass clothes, like you do." says Rob.

"That's awesome 'cause then I'm your type of girl, for sure." says Belle. "Skinny jeans and leather jacket is my thing."

"And it suits you like a second skin, Belle." says Rob.

"Yeah...thanks." says Belle with a cute smile.

"I hope you're hungry. I know a nice Italian place only 45 minutes from here." says Rob.

"Sounds very nice. We'll take my car." says Belle.

Belle and Rob walk to the parking lot, get into Belle's car and head to Mario's, a nice sophisticated Italian restaurant by a lake.

"Belle, here we are." says Rob when they arrive at Mario's.

"Wow, a luxury restaurant. Very good choice." says a happy Belle.

Rob gently grab Belle's hand as they enter the restaurant.

"Welcome to Mario's. Tonight's special is roasted lobster with garlic sauce." says a waiter in an Italian accent.

The waiter leads Belle and Rob to a table.

"We'll have the luxury pasta with black sauce and fish, please." says Rob.

"As you wish, sir. Wine, beer or brandy?" says the waiter.

"Belle?" says Rob.

"I'm not much of a drinker, but wine's okay." says Belle.

"Red wine, thank you." says Rob.

"Okay." says the waiter as he walk away.

"Truly a very nice restaurant." says Belle. "I hope the food is highly delicious as well."

"It usually is. I've eaten here before." says Rob.

"I figured since it didn't take you long to decide what to order." says Belle.

"So is what I ordered okay for you?" says Rob.

"Yeah, it's perfect. I love pasta and fish." says Belle.

"Me too." says Rob.

"That's amazing." says Belle.

"Yeah." says Rob.

12 minutes later.

"Your food." says the waiter as he show up with the food and the wine.

"Thanks. Keep the change." says Belle as she open her purse and gives the waiter 250 $.

"I asked you out so I should pay." says Rob.

"No, please let me do it." says Belle.

"Okay. Can not say no to such a sweet girl." says Rob.

"Enjoy the food." says the waiter as he walk away.

Belle and Rob starts to eat.

"Mmm, this taste very good." says Belle.

"I agree and I'm glad you like it." says Rob.

"I love it. I'm so happy to be on a date with you." says Belle.

"It's good for me too, Belle." says Rob.

"Rob, you're very cool." says Belle.

"Thanks, so are you." says Rob.

"I try to be cool, but sometimes I'm a bit shy." says Belle.

"That's okay. I still like you a lot." says Rob.

"Awww! Thanks so much." says Belle.

"You're welcome, girl." says Rob.

"I think I'm fallin' in love." says Belle.

"With me?" says Rob.

"Yeah, with you, Rob." says Belle.

"Some wine?" says Rob.

"Yeah." says Belle.

Rob pour Belle some wine.

"Nice." says Belle as she takes a small sip.

Rob pour some wine for himself and takes a sip.

"Is this vintage wine?" says Belle.

"I'm not sure. Let me see..." says Rob as he reads the Italian writing on the label of the bottle. "It's from 1982. Not really what I'd call vintage, but truly good anyway."

Belle is surprised that Rob can read the label because it is written in Italian.

"You read Italian?" says Belle.

"I read and speak Italian. I spent my elementary and middle school years in Italy since my dad is in the military and my mom was in a coma back then." says Rob.

"Please say 'Belle, you're so cute' in Italian." says Belle.

"Belle, sei così carino." says Rob.

"Awwww! Thanks, Rob." says Belle with a cute smile.

"You're welcome, Belle." says Rob.

The next day.

Belle grab her phone and dial her mom's number.

"Aria speakin'..."

"Mom, it's me...it's Belle."

"Hi, girl."

"Last night was so awesome. I had my first real date with an awesome guy named Robert Gardner. He's so cool."

"I'm glad you've found a nice guy. I thought that might happen once ya got into college and I think it's good."

"Thanks, mom. I was kinda afraid you'd think that I shouldn't date anyone."

"No fear. You're a legal adult. You can date if ya want to, Belle."

"Cool. Say hi to daddy from me. Bye!"

"Sure. Bye!"

Belle is very happy.

"Babe, how was your first date with your man?" says Emma as she enter the room.

"It was romantic." says Belle.

"And sexy?" says Emma.

"Not really. I'm still a virgin who doesn't like sex." says Belle.

"That might change soon now that you have a man." says Emma.

"Well, it's too early to plan a wedding. Rob and I are barely a couple yet so I wouldn't refer to him as my man." says Belle.

"Okay, babe." says Emma. "What did you two do on the date?"

"Dinner and wine and then a short walk in the moonlight." says Belle. "Rob is such a gentleman."

"Nice. That's cool." says Emma.

"Yeah." says a happy Belle.

"Belle, it's cool that you've found an awesome guy." says Emma.

"Thanks, babe." says Belle.

"No problem, babe." says Emma.

"I hope he'll ask me out again." says Belle.

"If he did truly enjoy the date as much as you did, then he'll probably do that, babe." says Emma.

"He told me that he had a great time. It was the best date he's had." says Belle.

"Cool." says Emma.

"Yeah. It was an amazing date." says Belle.

"I'm happy for you, babe." says Emma.

"Thanks, Emma." says Belle.

"No problem." says Emma.

"Let's go eat something." says Belle.

The next day.

"Emma, do you think I'm weak?" says Belle.

"No, you're awesome, babe. I don't think you are weak." says Emma.

"Thanks, babe." says Belle.

"I love being friends with you." says Emma.

"I truly love to be friends with you as well." says Belle.

"Thanks, babe." says Emma.

"You're welcome, babe." says Belle.

"Cool." says Emma.

2 hours later.

"Belle, do you have a minute?" says Rob.

"Sure." says Belle.

"Wanna go out with me again on Friday?" says Rob.

"Yeah...I'd love to." says Belle with a cute smile.

"Okay. I'll see you on Friday night at seven." says Rob.

"Perfect. Same place as last time." says Belle.

"It's a deal, Belle." says Rob.

"Don't you mean, it's a date, not deal...?" says Belle with a tiny friendly laugh.

"Yeah, that's what I meant, Belle." says Rob with a smile.

"Okay. Nice. I'll meet you Friday night by the Ben Franklin statue." says Belle.

"Yeah. See you there, girl." says Rob.

"Awesome." says a happy Belle.

Belle is very happy. She feels like Rob can truly be the perfect man for her. The way things are now, that might be right.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: That's it for the story about Belle Fitz. Leave a review and let me know what y'all think.**


End file.
